varisia_lcfandomcom-20200215-history
Read First
Welcome to Varisia Living Campaign! First off, I want to welcome you to our Wikia! The Council and GM team bring you to Varisia Living Campaign! What is a LC? A LC or Living Campaign is a world. One day you could find yourself defending the gates of Sandpoint and the next you are helping the rebellion in Galt. This is different from a normal campaign as there are several story lines all going on at once. Furthermore, we have a thing called ORP or Open Roleplay. ORP is the time in between ERs or Encounters. You will generally be back at the Tavern with everyone else. This is a time to talk, make friends, develop personalities, or many other things. At first, it may be intimidating to join in with the RP, but we are a friendly crowd. Do please join us in our craziness! So for starters these are our rules for players, and while there are no Character creation rules it is important that you read this. These are the set of rules we expect you to uphold and keep. There is no reason to the order as all of these are important. These Are Our Basic Rules These are not ALL of the rules, please visit the other pages of the wiki as well. Be Respectful Remember that you are a guest, and we like to make sure all of our guests are treated fairly and well. However, if you are treading on the feet of our GMs or other players there will be consequences, and like any rule that gets broken, can lead to your dismissal. The GMs Are Volunteers They are willingly giving up their free time to be there to run Encounters (ER) and to help, please be respectful and understand that we are humans just like you are. We may make mistakes, and I apologize ahead of time, and ask that you cooperate with the GMs to make the experience quick and painless. While in an ER, the GM has full power, including the right to remove you from the group without granting access to any rewards. If something is wrong, please politely inform the GM and then, if the error continues, send one of the Council members a PM. I Know You Hate Them It's bound to happen. There will be someone in the LC that will piss you off. I ask you to be a mature adult and try to settle your issues and if this continues speak with me. However, I will not tolerate discrimination against someone for who they are (Race, Sexuality, Gender, Etc) and if you are being rude and impolite to someone because of this, it may be best for you to move along. Don't Discriminate I partially covered this in the previous rule, but I won't stand discrimination against a person. If you are doing it, you will be warned once and then punishments will follow. Roleplaying, not Rollplaying Our goal was to create a more RP-friendly living campaign. To achieve this, we have set a focus more on the RP aspect of Pathfinder than the combat. Min-maxing only hurts this goal in the long run, and we politely ask you not to do it. Also to facilitate this, we are using the Background skills from Pathfinder Unchained. If you do not know the rules, you can find them on d20pfsrd. For most other cases, though, I recommend using the PRD: Here. ERP Is A No Go I care not whether your character is seeking a relationship with someone of the opposite gender, same gender, or whatever else they may identify, Erotic Roleplay is a no. You can have relationships with other characters, but if you want to go the next step, go to skype. No ifs, ands, or buts about this. For clarity, ERP is not just having characters engage in sex or sexual acts. ERP includes actions that are erotic in nature. Examples of this are focusing details on nudity and/or sexual areas. A kiss isn't; a kiss while groping is. Flirting is fine, so long as it is not inherently sexual in method. What is shown in the rooms should be kept PG, this includes discussion with others about the matters afterwards or distinctly sexual gestures. Open Roleplay Cannot Grant Bonuses What happens in the main room does not grant bonuses when you come about to play in a game. I don't care if you talked to a pit lord, you need to make a Knowledge check to know the basics. Nor can you charge magical items or abilities outside of an Encounter and have affect another Encounter. There Is No "Blah" Here Keep things to the setting. If you are unfamiliar with the setting, the Pathfinder Wiki is a great place to start. This also means no characters from other dimensions no matter how much you like the game/movie/etc, the answer is no. Follow The Rules You'd think this to be obvious, but you'd be surprised... Now this means Character Creation and Gameplay Rules. We follow a slightly modified variant of PFS play, so likely if it isn't listed here as an exception and PFS has it banned, it is banned. Have Fun and Ask Questions Of course the overall goal here is to have fun and enjoy yourselves, and to make sure everything goes smoothly feel free to ask questions to either myself or one of the other many GMs. Be Realistic I understand the joy of getting that big hit or what not, but keep things within the realism of your characters abilities. This also extends to GMs and the likes. While I understand this is a fantasy setting and it can be hard to judge the realism of the world, there are things that are a bit extreme. Examples of this are knowledge of things you shouldn't, extreme amounts of strength, and similar feats. Must be Present If a player is not present, they cannot have a character go into an ER. Even if the player gives permission, the character cannot join. If a player disconnects in the middle, it is fine to play that character out for a reasonable amount of time to discern they will not be returning. Afterwards, remove them from the game and if they return, you may re-add them. If a player misses over half the encounter they should not be getting full credit for the encounter unless they had a medical emergency or other such event out of their hands. No Metagaming This a rule at nearly every table everywhere. If it wasn't at yours maybe your GM just didn't say it. Metagaming is the usage of player knowledge for your character. It happens sometimes on accident as the amount of information can be overwhelming, but do not do it on purpose. Simply put, your characters know only what they think they can see, hear, touch, taste, smell, and what the GM says you know. One at a Time You cannot bring more than one character to an ER. The only exception is if the ER is given permission by the GM Council. In the cases of these, you will either choose one of the characters that went, or all characters, determined by the Council. This special exception will be stated on the ER Report. Edit 4/11/17: This also means, since it wasn't clear in the old rules, that you can only be on one ER at a time. Limbo'd ERs Eventually it will happen. Limbos are when an ER can't be done in one session but there is still more to go. When this happens the GM running is allowed to decide how strict the limbo rules are. This includes if Players are allowed to go on Other ERs or not during the Limbo. If an ER limbos a player may still back out of the ER at anytime, however the GM is not entitled to give you rewards if you do this. In the case that a character dies in an ER while limbo'd in another ER, they still have the option of finishing the limbo'd ER. If they did not rez the character, the rewards for the limbo'd ER can be banked into any current (or future) playable characters. If the player only has one playable character, they are exempted from these rulings. In addition, characters are ALWAYS allowed to RP as if they haven't gone on a Limbo'd ER yet. Backstory Characters A backstory character can be a family member, friend, rival, hero, or similar person that had some affect on your character. However, a backstory character should not be extremely fantastical if it is not Canon. A proper version of this may be someone enthralled by the tales of strength done by Kurgess. A poor example is Jim's best friend Steve being a high level wizard that is able to crush civilizations on his lunch breaks. While the latter is exaggerated, you should consult a GM to make sure the character is within reasonable bounds if you are unsure. This also goes for Roleplay done by your character. Not the Main Character As the title states, you are not the main character. You are just one character of many that can do things. By treating other characters poorly to make your character more significant not only breaks the rule of being respectful to the other players, but also kills the fun and entertainment for others. If you wish to be the main character, I can recomend several video games which do just that. No Evil Characters We have been running this rule mostly by mouth as I had neglected (apparently) putting this on the Wiki. However, to allow better party cohesion and multiple other things, no evil characters are allowed. That means no evil alignment or putting up a "Dummy Alignment" and still acting evil. Actions that are evil include but are not limited to casting a spell with an evil descriptor (Dependent on how it is used), killing people for no good or neutral reason, and a lot more. Character Approval Once your character is created, it needs to be approved by a GM. Some of the methods to notify a GM are to send a message in the Ask a GM channel on Discord with @gm attached, message them if they are online (They will have a symbol after their name, and for this reason players cannot have symbols in their name.), change your display name to include "Name (Name needs approval.]", or have another player ask if you cannot be online. This includes animal companions, familiars, eidolons, and other additional sheets you would need. This also means your character sheet needs to be done on Roll20. Inventory Logs To help our GMs keep track of your Encounter Rewards and Downtime, we use a system of logs and Encounter Reports (ERRTs). Examples of what we expect from these logs are on the Examples Page. THESE ARE REQUIRED TO GET YOUR CHARACTER APPROVED. No Crafting! There is no crafting of any type and all magical creation feats are banned. You can RP the creation of stuff, but you do not get any of the bonuses of actually creating it. Character Sheets When you are given a Character Sheet it has a purpose. It may be for a character, familiar, animal companion, etc. It is not to be used for things besides it's intended purpose. This is something I had multiple players agree on, but needed to be added as a typed rule on the wiki. No Nudity. I thought this was an inferred thing, but it clearly was not. We are a community that expands both directions around the age of 18, and because of that, we also try to keep the environment clean. If you wish for your character to be nude there are two things to follow. One, do it in whispers or over a private chat in skype or similar program. Two, don't be in a public location (AKA don't be RPing your character is nude in the main section of the Tavern, even in whispers.). Suicide The fact that I'm having to type this is deeply upsetting to me, but after the second one, I feel it is necessary. If you want your character to commit suicide, you better damn have a good reason for it. Not a cry for attention, a good damn reason. Such as being an honorable samurai who takes their life after they are the only survivor of a mission. Not because you want attention. If you need help with Suicide, please use these links. US: National Suicide Prevention Lifeline Crisis Text Line Canada: Kids Help Phone Suicide Prevention Europe: Samaritans (Ireland, Scotland, and Wales) Other: International Association For Suicide Prevention GM's Codes to Follow Not Exempt A GM is like a bigger player. That means they need to follow all of the rules above just as much as they need to follow the ones below. In fact, all the rules above and below are more strictly upheld against a GM versus a player as a GM is supposed to be the role-model of the community. PFS is our Base Unless otherwise noted in this wiki, we use PFS rulings. If you are even unsure, please check the rulings on their website: FAQ, Legal Source Books, and the Forums. If you still have not found the answer you are looking for, ask in GM chat. Keep to the World The world has been built already and there is a lot of information out there. There are two wikis with a lot of information and I may be able to answer some questions if I have the splat book or know the information. Be Unbiased and Fair You are supposed to be the mediator and serve the community. You should be making sure things are fair and consistent even if you do not like a player or favor a player. However, you should also be following the rules and making it fair for yourself as well. Keep ER Length Reasonable While some people could do a very long ER, not everyone can or wants to. If you run something lengthy make sure the players understand what they are getting into. While there is no present limit on the length of ERs it is highly suggested to not go above a ER3. This means you should be appropriately prepared for all of the creatures in the ER, so that you may keep a constant and fast pace. Keep Up-To-Date Things will change here and while I will be announcing the changes, you should be keeping up to date with the wiki. This is for your benefit and the players. No PvP This is pretty simple. No PvP allowed as an Encounter unless given permission or a creature/enemy has a spell that turns an ally against his/her companions. The latter cannot be the challenge of the ER. NPCs GMs can make NPCs of any level for their ERs. It should go without saying that the level of the quest giver is appropriate for the level range of the ER.